


In the Land of Magic

by CrossBladeWing



Series: Pieces of You [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Inspired by fan art, Magic, The Author - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/pseuds/CrossBladeWing
Summary: During training, Frisk ends up in a magical land and meets a guide?





	In the Land of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CruxL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruxL/gifts).



> This is a long overdue present for CruxL for all the lovely fanart they've ever given to me, but this fic is for these pictures:  
> http://i.imgur.com/3BB9AYG.jpg  
> http://i.imgur.com/uRu8nBg.jpg
> 
> I also have a tumblr now...so there's that, go check that out to see some cool stuff or whatever: https://crossbladewing.tumblr.com/  
> (someday i may regret this, but whatever)
> 
> Enjoy this little thing I made. 
> 
> Everything else is slowly but steadily coming together or drifting further apart.
> 
> This fic is technically a stand alone, but it loosely fits into the others of the series...maybe.

They’re falling again, but this time through space and time; a whirlwinds of colors and sounds and places flash before their eyes, until they unceremoniously tumbled onto some sort of solid ground. They’re dizzy from the fall, but when they shake themselves out of the dizziness and the stars circling around their head stop spinning they look around properly. 

It’s a clearing of colorful wildflowers they’ve never seen before and a dense forest of tall trees of varying shades of green and a large, looming mountain range in the distance. Their hat is skewed on their head and their wand and broom lay several feet away amongst the flowers. They got up and retrieved both, before scanning around the flower field.

 **“Where are we?”** Chara’s voice in their head asks. They don’t have an answer for them. They feel magic in the air, so very unlike monster magic. It felt light and wistful, airy, free--it was everywhere. There were also powerfully strong presences, and some were heading their way.

Before they can cast a spell, someone lands before them on wings as transparent as crystals, fluttering sparkling dust upon the flowers. A fairy, much larger than they thought a fairy could be, they were roughly Sans height, possibly a few inches taller?

Their hair is a golden brown, cut short but sported a few braids, their skin was tanned and their eyes were a dark mahogany. They wear a deep forest green tunic, held by a braided leather cord, and canvas pants. They’re barefoot and staring very intensely at Frisk. 

Frisk put away the broom in their Inventory and the fairy stepped back in surprise. Frisk waves at them. They don't respond. The strong presences are coming closer and Frisk takes a step back, only to back into something solid. They slowly turn around and are face to nose of a large shimmering white horse, a pearlescent horn in the middle of it’s forehead--a unicorn-- and deep green eyes, and if Frisk looks closely, they see rings of gold and orange in them.

The Unicorn sniffed at Frisk and they closed their eyes further, and waited. They heard thundering steps and the sounds of something large dragging through the grass and flowers, the beating of great wings and the soft flicker of fire, and the sound of rushing water. They feel cool hands tilt their head upwards, knocking their hat off.

They look up into a beautifully pale face. Their hair is a floating mess of green and blue, shells and seaweed tangled into the strands. There are scales framing their face and their eyes are many different shades of blue. {A human child...} They say circling around them, as if freely swimming through water and Frisk can see their shimmering silver, blue tail. It catches the light and rainbows are cast onto the flowers. A merman? Mermaid? Their voice was melodic and low. 

They? He? Let’s go of Frisk’s face and they look around to find a large dragon and a bird made entirely out of fire, a phoenix had joined them in the clearing. The dragon was much taller than anyone, Frisk had to strain their neck to look into it’s large purple eyes. It had a large body cover in black scales, but they shimmered a very dark green, blue, and purple in the light of the sun. Their claws were long and sharp, and its mouth was full of teeth that poked out of it’s closed mouth. Frisk thought it looked amused by them.

The Phoenix was as big as Frisk was, a rather large bird, made entirely of fire, but eyes, a beak, and claws were still visible among the ever shifting flames. They were orange and red, streaked with swirling designs of gold, bronze, and the occasional flicker of silver. It was perched on a rock. {Another fledgling mage hath entered the Wilds.} This one sounded exasperated.

{Calm thyself, Phoenix. This would nigh be the first time Her Majesty or her children hath allowed one such as they to come here} The Dragon says, sounding much older than they appeared.

{Their Majesties may be perfectly dandy with this, but I am not} the Phoenix retorted. Which started a whole back-and-forth discussion between the two.

 **“Holy Asgore...”** Frisk was inclined to agree with Chara.

They were wide-eyed in awe at the sight of such magnificent creatures before them. The Fairy taps their shoulder and they turn to find that they’re holding out Frisk’s hat for them to take. Frisk blinks owlishly at them, before taking it with an embarrassed smile. The Mermaid swims around the two of them, laughing, highly amused, as the Unicorn just simply watches.

They look up at the fairy and their mahogany eyes stare right back into theirs until Chara too opened one bright red eye and they see the fairy’s eyes widen and a smile breaks out over their face. Tan, calloused hands take their face and turn their face this way and that. Their wings flutter, casting twinkling dust upon the flowers. 

Frisk and Chara note that the clearing has gone quiet at the Fairy’s curiosity of them. They tug gently on hai, pinch their cheeks, feel the cloak they wear, inspect their shoes, before going back to their face. {Our child seems to have taken a liking to them.} a fatherly voice says. The Unicorn walking up to them and snuffling at their heads. The Fairy laughs and pushes at its head, so it turns to snuffle gently at Frisk and they giggle.

Then all of a sudden they feel themselves lifted by their cloak and onto the Unicorn’s back. They have to cling on as he suddenly takes off, clinging to his silvery mane. The merman’s? Sudden laugh echoing like waves behind them. The Unicorn plows through trees and bush, speeding past soft tinkling laughter and chatter of other animals.

Chara speaks after a while, **"Frisk look!!!!...It’s beautiful...”** They’ve never heard Chara so awed. Frisk peaked an eye open and watched sprawling forest race by them, as well as tiny figures with glittering wings, feathered wings, bat wings, or creatures of every shape and size. They pass through broad green forests, flowered meadows, and then finally they stop upon a hill overlooking a grassy plain and a small river where a cottage of stone and wood sat beneath one of the largest willow trees Frisk has ever seen.

The Unicorn trots towards the cottage and Frisk feels a shimmer in the air before they hear a small twinkling laughter. Fairies have appeared from the multitude of flowers in the garden. Beautiful men, women, and children come from the river or the trees nearby to converge upon the cottage.

Behind them, they hear the great beating of wings as the Dragon, Phoenix, and Fairy from before land close-by. They slip from the Unicorn’s back, just as the Mermaid comes to rest by a rock. {So the cottage hath returned...} The Mermaid says. He turns to the Unicorn, {How is it that my comes to know each and every instance of its appearance, I wonder...} The Unicorn says nothing, simply trotting forward, walking on the surface of the river’s water to the tree.

From within it’s trunk seems to twist and shift to reveal a passage and from the passage steps a tall woman with dark hair and peachy skin. Her head is crowned with flowers, leaves and twigs that seem to constantly shift. Her dress is draped like a robe of leaves and petals of a flower, the petals brushing the ground sprouting as she walks forward to meet the Unicorn. Her wings are crystalline and delicate patterns glitter and shining small stars fall upon the roots of the tree and the grass sprouts flowers where the light touches. **“Frisk...”** Frisk returns the awe.

She brushes over the snout of the Unicorn. {Old friend, it hath been much too long} she murmurs. Then she catches sight of Frisk. Frisk ducks beneath their hat and bows bashfully, noticing that most of everyone else has bowed in respect to their Queen. A man steps through next. He too is crowned with flowers, leaves, and twigs, ever shifting, but he wears a suit of leaves and bark. His wings, were if possible, much more beautiful than the Queen’s, shining many colors in the light of the sun. Intricate patterns weave a path for their glimmer, shining upon all and the flowers born of the Queen’s stars bloom.

The Dragon, the Phoenix, and the Mermaid, make their way to the King and Queen. The Fairy stays, knelt upon the ground by Frisk. {Ah, hath it been near an age since we last met, friends?} the King says. {Perhaps, your Majesties.} the Dragon says. {And who may these children be?} the Queen asks, Frisk twitches. She doesn’t sound angry, merely curious. 

**“She...can see me?”** Chara says. {Why yes child I can.} The Queen says. Chara ducks behind Frisk. Frisk moves their hands forward to sign, but stops themselves. The Queen, drifts across the river towards them. {Titania..} the King says, almost in caution. {Oh come now, Oberon, want danger is there?} she answers in mock challenge.

Many creatures make way for their Queen, and even the Fairy steps away but she stops them. {Ah, dear one, there is no need to fret, come introduce me to your new friend.} she says. It’s not a request. The Fairy stands and bows deeply, presenting their wings to their Queen. {We hath only met recently, Your Majesty. I had found them in the meadow,} they say. Their voice is low and almost quiet. {By the gate?} the Queen implies. 

The Fairy shakes their head. {They are of the magic kind and by magic they have been brought.} they say. The Queen directs her gaze towards Frisk and they stare deep into her green eyes, flecked with the color of every flower under the sun. {Curious. For a time such as this, for one such as you to come her to the Land of Fae.} Frisk flushes under her gaze as she kneels down to capture their face in her hands.

{You are so young and yet not. So alone and yet not. So full of Will...} she murmurs. Frisk swallows. {Titania.} the King says, laying a hand on her shoulder. {Oberon.} she says, leaning towards his hand, lovingly. Frisk once again bows low to the King. {Such a curious child are they not?} Titania says. {Quite. I wonder...} Oberon muses. 

_x[That is quite enough.]x_ another voice echoes through the area. The voice echoes into their mind, through their body and shakes their soul. **“Holy crap, Frisk, even _I_ felt that. Just what the hell is happen--” ** Chara cuts themselves off, but Frisk can’t worry about that. The door to the cottage opens and a figure clad in only a flowing ripple of cloth steps out. Their hair shines white in the light, casting color off into their pale skin, their white eyes reflect nothing and everything all at once; upon their back are the great white feathered wings of angel.

They carry a familiar yellow flower in their hand. Frisk grasps at their hat and finds that Flowey is looking at them from the new stranger’s hand. _x[Titania, Oberon, I had expected more from you two.]x_ They nearly drop to the ground due to the sound and echo of the voice. They’re caught by the Fairy, who easily picks them up into their arms....It’s strangely familiar. They feel their heart and breathing slowly calm down and they start to relax enough to find Chara staring wide-eyed at the stranger.

{Forgive us} the King and Queen say bowing low enough for their wings to brush the ground. The winged-stranger turns their infinite gaze upon Frisk and smiles lightly, _x[Ahh, it has been many an eon since I had encountered one of your kind, little mage child...let alone two.]x_ Frisk and Chara look at each other and then at Flowey, who’s nervously looking at both of them and the stranger holding onto him.The figure steps into the garden and out the gate of the cottage, which shimmers and fades into the grassland.

Unlike the steps of the King and Queen, they do not seem to even touch the ground, but every lock of grass and stem seems to bow low as if in homage. The Fairy stays standing and the stranger brushes through their hair and cheek with an affection, not unlike how Toriel gives them cheek pinches. x[I suppose this was meant to be.]x they say in a wistful, but resigned tone.

They fix Flowey to Frisk’s hat, he immediately dives down and circles their neck to hide behind their ear. “Frisk...Chara...this--this thing it’s-it’s---” he’s too shaky to form coherent words and he dissolves into shivers. Chara pets his petals a bit, but also ducks by Frisk. 

_x[I had arrived to meet with you, little changeling, and your Guardians. However, these children will take priority for now.]x_ They move to take Frisk from the Fairy, but redirect themselves to Chara. Chara flinches back when they feel the stranger tap their nose, Frisk feels it as well. Suddenly, Chara drops to the grass, not a ghost but solid. Human. Whole again.

The stranger, too takes both of them them,one in each arm amongst the clamor of excitedly surprised creatures around them.. Both of them too stunned to speak. _x[Come, children...we must have a chat.]x_ the stranger says. Their wings expand up and out and before either of them know it they’re flying.

The world is an expanse of blue sky, white clouds, clear pools and rivers, green lands and flowers of every color. Then it is a dark sky, an endless void of stars, and the world is shadows and dust and then the world is filled with many crossing paths of stars, darkness, leaves of color, strings of red, flowers and grass, dirt and rock, asphalt and road signs, each floating and twisting, curving around... it was enough to make anyone dizzy.

The stranger is nearly a blur in their vision but the coolness of the arms holding them and its solid grip keeps their mind and soul from drifting one way, Chara’s in another direction, Flowey in yet another direction, and both their bodies with the pull of the stranger. Frisk, Chara, and Flowey wonder if they’ll ever be put down, or if they wanted to. What would it be like to drift? In any direction along one of those paths? 

Would they burn in the one made of flames? Be in the middle of a petal storm in the path of flowers? Be entangled in the path of strings? Become lost in the endless intertwined roads, trails, and paths? _x[Welcome to the CrossRoads]x_ the stranger says finally. They all suppose the name fits.

After what feels like the equivalent of numerous RESETs, the stranger passes through a blank intercrossing of two paths and they find themselves in a world full of white and there’s nothing there, but two intersecting gray roads, forming a cross-shape. They land in the center of the crossing. [Where are we?] Frisk signs to the stranger as they’re put down. _x[This is a CrossRoad. One of many, as you’ve seen. Each is an intersection of a path or many paths. Coming and going constantly in an endless cycle.]x_

**“Why are we here?”** Chara asks.

 _x[It was no mere coincidence that the two of you ended up in the Land of Fae and your Flower friend ended up with me.]x_ the Stranger says, smiling kindly. _x[You had found yourselves in the Land of the Fae, after making the choice to do so.]x_ the Stranger says. _x[ Your friend too ended up with me because he chose to.]x_ Both of them look to Flowey. 

_x[You wanted to know if there was a place of magic, before the world as you know it, became nearly devoid of it. Then you find yourself in a land of magic. Your friend wanted to know if there was a reason for the choice, a reason why everything ended up as it did. He, in turn was sent, to find someone who could answer those questions.]x_ **“And he ended up with you.”** Chara finished. The Stranger nods.

 _x[That kind of magic is far advanced for someone so young, but I am aware that you had assitance.]x_ the stranger says. [But who are you?] Frisk signs. The Stranger smiles highly amused, and for a second, they could see a flicker of patterns in their skin--like criss-crossing lines. Flashes of color and texture blink into their mind in that second. _x[I am one who stands at the CrossRoads, a guide for the CrossRoads if that makes more sense to you children. I am called Cross of the Bladed Wings.]x_

[But you don’t have--] Flowey cuts them off. “This isn’t what they really look like.” he mutters into their ear. _x[Your Flower is correct. Whatever form you see before you, whatever voice you hear, it is determined by choice, on my part or yours or perhaps another’s.]x_ “Cross of the Bladed Wings” says almost in laughter ,which echoed around the space. There's another flicker and their form, for another second changes to that of something only vaguely human shaped and the patterns danced around within the shape that is them. It was almost a hole of stars, light, void, colors, textures, and around it were sharp shards of planes of reality reflecting scenes from what were the different timelines. **“Why bring us here then, ‘Cross of the Bladed Wings’?”** Chara asks. They sounded defiant, but Frisk could tell they were being cautious.

 _x[Call me ‘Cross’, child it would be easier than my title. To answer your question, it is because a choice must be made.]x_ Cross says, stepping away from them and into the white space outside the roads, like nothing happened. **"Why should we follow along with what you say?"** _x[There is always a choice and, even if it is not made by you, a decision will be made. Sometimes there are many intersecting choices, but for this decision there are only four.]x_ They hold out their hands and from the white space around them, words are formed and shimmer with dark light. **“Where will you go from here?”** Chara reads.

Cross nods. _x[There are four paths before you and you must choose only one.]x_ Frisk looks around and finds that all of the paths are the same grey road leading off into a white horizon. [Where do they go?] they ask. _x[You will see, child. But know this, once you choose a path there will be no going back. Do you understand?]x_ Cross is no longer smiling and their eyes seem to stare through all their souls. Frisk nods, while Chara remains silent.

 _x[The choices are laid before you now, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel Dreemur. It is up to you where you will go from here. Heed what I have told you.]x_ Cross says, Flowey flinches, and Frisk pets his petals in reassurance. When Frisk blinks again Cross is gone and a signpost stands in their place, each pointing down one of the roads. “One will lead us to where we were before, another will lead us to what we wanted to know, another will lead us to where we need to go, and the last will lead us where we always wanted to be.” Flowey says, staring straight at the signs. 

**“We all know which path we’re taking right?”** Chara says, taking Frisk’s free hand, as Flowey wraps some vines around the other. They look to the signs again and proceed down their chosen path.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall leave this as completed unless you guys wanna see where each path leads.
> 
> All my other fics aren't ready for updates, because i don't wanna give you short updates (unless you're ok with short chapters) but I will try to get them out before or on Halloween. (Trick or Treat guys)
> 
> Thanks so much. Lemme know what you think in the comments.


End file.
